Subdued
by lilemmy
Summary: ONE SHOT: Sometimes being subdued is not such a bad thing. A common fanfiction scene but with my own little twist. Rated primarily for language.


**_Damn_** (the original & "true" title, however FFNet will not allow it so is uploaded as **_Subdued_**)

By lilemmy  
  
Disclaimer: All characters, etc. from the anime/manga Inuyasha are the property of Takahashi Rumiko. This fan fiction, however, is my own creation, and I expect it to be respected as such.  
  
_Thinking_. "Talking." ... = pause

* * *

_Damn_.  
  
That was exactly the word for this situation. Inuyasha was damned. Damned with a damn curse put upon him by a damn old hag and triggered by a damn little miko from the future. Slowly the inu hanyou pried himself out of the new Inuyasha-shaped crater on the forest floor, nearly choking on the dust kicked up by his abrupt fall. Bringing himself into a crouch, he discovered he was scowl-to-scowl with said damn miko.  
  
"Don't look at me like that, Inuyasha. You brought this upon yourself."  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha replied with his arms crossed in the billowy sleeves of his haori. "And just how in the hell did I manage to 'osuwari' myself, huh? I'm not the one who said the damn word, wench."  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
With an angry growl, Inuyasha found himself once more swearing into the dirt. Dust particles once again clogged his nostrils, his back groaning under the continued abuse of their argument. Oh, that wench was going to pay!  
  
Kagome sighed. "I've asked you repeatedly, Inuyasha, to NOT call me WENCH!" Kagome yelled with a huff. Seeing that Inuyasha had yet to jump up and snarl at her, Kagome bent down closer to the hanyou, a worried look appearing in her eyes. "Ne, Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Maybe the last 'osuwari' had been one too many. They had been going at it for a while now. _Stupid Inuyasha. If he's hurt it's not really my fault. He shouldn't have made me angry like that. Still, I wonder why he isn't even moving._ "Come on, Inuyasha, do something. Curse, growl, glare—anything! Just...just don't lie there like that. Inuyasha...? Inu..."  
  
With a low growl from Inuyasha inciting a startled eep! from Kagome, he suddenly sprang up and lunged, gripping Kagome carefully yet forcefully by her upper arms. Kagome shivered.  
  
"Damn wench! Do you have any idea what it feels like to be subdued repeatedly like that? Well let me tell you, Ka-go-me, it's not fucking pleasant!" Inuyasha snarled in Kagome's face, sarcastically pronouncing every syllable of her name. Kagome cringed slightly as he put his face right up to hers, still growling in a low, dangerous tone. Still, she wasn't one to back off from a fight, ESPECIALLY not from one with Inuyasha.  
  
"Well maybe if you were a little nicer to me I wouldn't have to use the subdue command," she yelled back, pushing her nose right up to his and matching his angry growl with one of her own. _I've really been hanging around him too long..._ "But I doubt that you'd ever actually be nice to me. Not when I'm just a stupid shard-detector to you. Well you know something, Inuyasha, you can just take those jewel shards and shove them right up your—"  
  
"Feh. And you complain about my language, wench. Maybe you should listen to your own," Inuyasha interrupted with a smirk. The next instant he began to regret his words as he noticed Kagome's left eyebrow beginning to twitch. _Damn..._  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
** ...****   
  
**  
Unfortunately for Kagome, she had neglected to take into account Inuyasha's current proximity and position when she had issued her subdue- command. As the dust slowly settled, both Inuyasha and Kagome began to turn brilliant shades of red. They realized with growing discomfort the compromising position in which the spell had placed them. Kagome currently had a stunned hanyou lying on top of her with his head burrowed rather forcefully between her breasts by the spell. Inuyasha, for his part, apprehensively noted to himself that this was undoubtedly the, erm, softest 'osuwari' he had yet experienced. If it weren't for the embarrassment of the situation or the waves of fury beginning to come off of the miko below him, Inuyasha might have enjoyed his new "pillows."  
  
Not knowing what else to do, Inuyasha slowly lifted his head as soon as his embarrassment and the spell would allow and locked eyes with a beet- red Kagome. His arms tightened their hold on her arms, effectively pinning her to the ground as Inuyasha instinctively sought to restrain the danger below him. For the longest time, neither said a word as amber gazed into chocolate brown, both lost in the rising emotions appearing within.  
  
**...****   
  
**  
"Um, Inuyasha..." Kagome tried, but was quickly silenced by the look in Inuyasha's eyes. _Why is he staring at me like that? It's so...intense. I can't bring myself to look away._  
  
_Shit_. Inuyasha thought to himself as Kagome's scent began to overwhelm his senses. The anger and fear seemed to be fading away as a newer, more dangerous sensation began to surface. _Why does the damn wench have to smell so intoxicating? It's driving me insane! And why is she just staring at me like that? Doesn't the damn wench know what that scent of hers does to me? Damn it! Why is it spiking?! Oh kami! I don't know if I can stand this much longer_.  
  
The next either of them knew, Inuyasha had covered Kagome's lips with his own. Kagome stiffened with surprise, her eyes widening before her eyelids began to slip lower.  
  
When Inuyasha felt Kagome's arms loose themselves from his hold and begin to snake around his shoulders, he barely noticed. But when they tangled themselves in his hair, forcing the kiss deeper as Kagome began to respond, he was shocked as hell. Letting out a slight gasp of surprise, he parted his lips, allowing Kagome the chance to slide the tip of her tongue into his mouth.  
  
_What the hell?!_ Inuyasha's initial reaction was panicked shock. _Why is her tongue in my mouth...not that I really mind it..._ The shock, however, quickly changed as, smirking slightly, Inuyasha began his own assault for domination of the kiss. _Oh I don't think so, Kagome...  
_  
Oblivious to everything around them, Inuyasha and Kagome waged an intimate little battle on the forest floor, both vying for supremacy of the euphoric world they were creating as the kiss became deeper and more passionate, the long-restricted and long-denied emotions of both finally finding release in this one, unexpected embrace. There tongues and lips attacked each other with unrestrained vigor in an exhaustive dance which has existed since the invention of the kiss, neither particularly caring who won as the battle continued.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha stopped his assault, his ears turning in every direction as he tried to determine who or what was approaching. Still in a daze, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha as he let out a low growl and slowly slid off of Kagome.  
  
"Kagomeee! Inuyashaaa! Where did you guys go?" Shippo yelled as he searched for his friends.  
  
"Stupid brat," Inuyasha growled in frustrated irritation, but he soon found himself smirking as his sensitive ears picked up the exasperated sound coming from a now rising Kagome...  
  
"Damn."

* * *

A/N: Well, what do you think? Please review and let me know. I am relatively new to fan fiction (and to fiction in general) and would greatly appreciate any constructive criticism.

Also, this is a corrected repost from earlier. Sorry for any reviews that may have been lost in the process.


End file.
